Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a lead frame, a lead frame with resin attached thereto, a resin package, a light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing a resin package.
Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, for example, using a LED, are fabricated by mounting a LED in a resin package with positive and negative leads embedded therein, and covering the LED with a translucent resin. The resin package is produced by loading a lead frame with positive and negative leads formed thereat into a die, injecting a resin into cavities of the die formed corresponding to respective packages, curing the resin, and then separating the resin into the respective packages. In order to mold a plurality of resin packages collectively, the lead frame used for manufacturing the resin packages includes a repeated arrangement of unit regions each including the positive and negative leads. The term “unit region” as used herein means a region corresponding to each package. The “lead frame” as used herein means a plate-like member with a repeated arrangement of unit regions.
The lead frame needs to hold the positive and negative leads in a collected state across the unit regions. For this reason, the leads are coupled together between the adjacent unit regions, and then the coupled part is cut after the molding. Conventionally, various types of lead frame structures have been proposed. JP 2012-89547 A discloses a lead frame in which leads located between adjacent unit regions are coupled together by support pins.
JP 2012-191233 A discloses a reinforcing lead serving as a supporting pole as shown in FIG. 22. of JP 2012-191233A.